


'A thousand years time, you won't remember me'

by DracoPendragon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Children of Earth Compliant, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPendragon/pseuds/DracoPendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack promised Ianto he wouldn't forget. Unfortunately, forgetting is just a part of life, and this is one promise Jack can no longer keep</p>
            </blockquote>





	'A thousand years time, you won't remember me'

Jack Harkness had made a promise, and when he made promises he made sure to do his best to keep them.

Sometimes though, no matter how hard he tried, the promise had to be broken.

He was old now, and his memory was deteriorating, crammed to full capacity with all he'd seen. Sometimes he didn't even realise the leakage of information.

He held on to one pure thought in the next thousand years of his life: Ianto Jones. Just as he had promised.

But eventually, even recalling a face to fit the name because strenuous. He forgot, over time, even though he had promised not to; forgot the feel of soft lips on his, the tight fit of the tea boy's suit, the reassuring smile of his, and the way he used to breathe Jack's name against his lover's throat whenever they were intimate. And also the coffee he made.

'I'm so sorry, Ianto,' Jack whispered one day as he sat alone.

He couldn't remember anything other than the name anymore, and with the name came a sense of love and belonging and overwhelming loss too.

'I'm sorry,' he wept to the silent room around him.


End file.
